plane crash
by Sakura Haruno ROCKS17
Summary: when a plane leaves a group of people trapped on an island nothing good can come out of this


**PLANE CRASH **

I don't own Naruto but I wish I did

INTRO

"Hello passengers' flight 428 from Suna to Konoha is now boarding" the flight attended said into the intercom.

All of the passengers boarded the plane with their carrier on bags.

First Class or Business Class seated was the Famous Sasuke Uchiha his best friend Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke and Naruto were returning to Konoha from a business meeting in Suna that their fathers thought they could handle.

Economy was seated Ino Yamanaka next to her was her boyfriend Kiba Inuzuka Ten-ten (I don't know her last name yes I googled and everything they don't even have a fake one) Sakura Haruno and Rock lee Neji and Hinata Hyuga and a whole brunch or other people (I got lazy). Ino, Kiba, Ten-ten, Rock lee, Neji, and Hinata were returning to Konoha from getting their childhood friend Sakura out of abusive relationship with a man named Deidara.

Pilot's Cabin the pilot Kakashi Hatake and flight attend Anko Mitarashi (I would not feel safe if those two were helping me cross the street lol).

After all the passengers were on the plane and Kakashi and Anko were done in the bathroom. Kakashi

"Hello this is your pilot speaking in about 15 minutes we will be taking off so please fasten your seat belts and prepare for takeoff hahahah Anko stop that tickles." Within 15 minutes the plane was in the air. After about 25 minutes of being in the air the pilot came back over the intercom "this is your pilot again you can now move around the plane freely now refreshment will be served in a few minutes"

2 minutes later Anko was walking up and down the plane with the refreshment cart. He first stop was to Naruto in business class her Second was to Ino and Kiba and she moved further down the plane.

"I'm going to take a little nap guys" Sakura said as she stuck her iPod earphones and closed her eyes

30 minutes in to the flight

_**BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP**_

Sakura quickly woke up when she felt the planer hit the air bumps. She was confused "_Why does the plane feel like it's being pulled to the ground" _she asked herself she took her earphones off and stuck her iPod in her bra. She looked over to see her friends with a horrified look on their faces. "Ino!" she screamed. The girl looked over at the pink haired girl "you and the guys put your seat belts on I'm going to talk to the pilot." Ino nodded and told her friend to put their seat belts on. Sakura carefully walked to the pilot's cabin she had to first cross the door to business class. Sakura opened the door to business class what she saw made her want to laugh but she this was neither the time nor place.

Before the was a blonde male screaming and yelling and shaking the dark hair male next to him screaming "WE"RE ALL GOING TO DIE TEME!" The dark haired male just glared at the man

"GET YOU FUCKING HANDS OFF ME DOBE!"The dark haired male screaming and push the blonde off of him. Sakura just walked pass them to the pilot's cabin but stop as she felt a hand grab her arm. We she turned around she saw the dark hair male knows as Teme holding her forearm. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!"

Sakura was about to respond but then Anko came out of the pilots cabin carrying a box of mask and floating devices. She could Kakashi in the cockpit yelling in to the phone "We need help the engine fail we need help are location is somewhere in Amegakure!" he came over the intercom on last time "Ok passengers please do me a favor and stay calm and baste yourself for crash landing" He said though out the plane there was cries Anko handed everyone on the plane a mask and floatation devices and survival kit and got herself ready for crash landing. Sakura was about to go back to her seat but the two males pulled her down and made her seat with then to get ready to land before she could say anything the plane hit the water. The plane erupted with screams.

25 minutes later passengers began to surface.

**LIST OF SURVIVERS**

Sasuke Uchiha

Kiba Inuzuka

Neji Hyuga

Hinata Hyuga

Sakura Haruno

Kakashi Hatake

Anko Mitarashi

Ino Yamanaka

Naruto Uzumaki

Ten-ten

Rock lee

Sai Root

Sadako (My character)

Kiki (Also mine)


End file.
